Sobre garotos confusos e músicas tristes
by Odd Ellie
Summary: High School AU - Quando Sam ouve ouve o som de uma música da banda Air Supply vindo do quarto de seu irmão conclui que Dean está bem pior do que ele pensava - Castiel/Crowley, Dean/Castiel
1. Air Supply

_N/A : High School AU, Dean e Castiel tem dezesseis anos. Essa fic começa parecendo Dean/Jo ou Jo/Castiel mas acredite em mim é Dean/Castiel principalmente nos capítulos futuros._

**Sobre garotos confusos e músicas tristes**

**Capítulo 1 – Air Supply**

No momento em que Sam Winchester chega em casa após ter passado a tarde estudando na biblioteca com Jess e ouve o som de uma música da banda Air Supply vindo do quarto de seu irmão ele sabe que Dean não está bem, seu irmão falava bem alto para quem quisesse ouvir que ele amava o seu rock'n roll (e muitas vezes para aqueles que não estavam interessados em ouvir), na verdade era até um purista quanto a isso, cismando em ouvir coisas que foram lançadas bem antes dele nascer direto os vinis e fitas de rádio que seu pai havia deixado para trás após o divórcio, mas quando ele estava na fossa era só músicas tristes e melosas dos anos 80 que queria ouvir, Sam já tinha considerado a hipótese de seu irmão ter tendências masoquistas no quesito emocional. Tentar convencer Dean a falar a respeito do que quer que o estivesse incomodando se provaria inútil nesse ponto, a única coisa que podia fazer era pegar o dinheiro que sua mãe deixava em cima do armário para emergências e ir comprar uma grande quantidade de torta, afinal seu irmão ficando deprimido ao ponto de ouvir Air Supply definitivamente era uma emergência que precisava ser contida e o mais rápido possível.

Dean antes teorizara que ele ouvia músicas de bandas que ele normalmente detestava após o fim de um namoro para se punir pelo que quer que ele tinha feito que causara isso ,mas já que não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse ter feito dessa vez tinha que admitir que estava ouvindo músicas como aquela porque se identificava com as letras , mais uma sensação ruim para ser acumulada com todas as outras. O relacionamento de Dean Winchester com Jo Harvelle tinha durado um total de quatro dias, e o pior é que não entrava nem no top 10 dos namoros mais rápidos que Dean já tivera. O máximo de tempo que ele havia namorado tinha sido as seis semanas com Bela na sétima série e dessa vez só durou esse tempo todo porque era mais um jogo do que qualquer coisa, quem der o braço a torcer primeiro, quem pedir para terminar, quem não aguentar mais é o perdedor, ele ganhou dessa vez, foi uma vitória bem menos alegre do que tinha esperado. As vezes era ele que terminava mas essas eram raras, eventualmente ele acabava estragando as coisas com alguma atitude sem pensar ou um comentário indevido, mas dessa vez não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse ter feito para causar isso, e foi diferente do que das outras vezes, ela não parecia com raiva dele, ela falou que não queria mais estar em um relacionamento com ele em um tom calmo olhando nos seus olhos ,no momento em que ela diz isso nem espera para ver o que ela queria dizer, ela estava com pena dele e ao contrario do que imaginava isso era até pior do que se ela estivesse gritando e o xingando. Mas o pior foi passar depois na casa de Cas e ouvi-lo dizer que Dean tinha feito algo errado que ela não terminaria com ele se não tivesse feito algo e que ele tinha que se desculpar ,isso fez com que Dean passasse de irritado e confuso para miserável.

E o pior é que ele sequer gostava dela no começo, mas para ser justo esse começo tinha sido a uma semana atrás quando ele sequer a conhecia, Castiel chegou na aula sorrindo naquele dia ,dizendo que sua melhor amiga iria passar uns tempos na cidade e que chegaria daqui há alguns dias Dean ficou irritado, ele já tinha ouvido falar de Jo antes, era amiga de infância de Castiel que tinha se mudado pra outro estado mais ou menos um ano antes dele, Sam e Mary se mudarem para aquela cidade e que ele ainda escrevia cartas e ligava para ela toda semana mas nunca tinha parado para pensar a respeito disso.

Para ele era meio estranho pensar em Castiel tendo amigos antes dele, como se a sua vida tivesse começado no momento em que Dean o conheceu e nem isso, pelos primeiros dois meses ele era só o garoto estranho que sentava na primeira cadeira da sala para prestar atenção na aula e que quase nunca falava ou sorria, mas um dia ele acabou não voltando pra sala após o intervalo, oque não teria sido nada demais se no final da aula ele não tivesse visto sua mãe falando com o diretor com Sam ao lado e quando foi perguntar para Sam o que estava acontecendo ele lhe contou que algumas crianças maiores foram implicar e bater nele na hora do recreio e Castiel vendo isso foi defende-lo, só chamaram Mary para lhe informar o que havia acontecido e levar Sam pra casa, mas Castiel e os outros garotos tinham sido suspensos por dois dias. Naquela tarde demorou mais ou menos umas duas horas perguntando para os outros para descobrir onde Castiel morava para agradecê-lo por ter protegido o Sam mais cedo, mas depois começou a falar que suspensão como castigo era algo que sempre lhe pareceu um pouco esquisito, tipo você faz algo errado e recebe as ordens de ficar em casa ao invés de ir pra aula, parece mais um prêmio do que uma punição, e os assuntos foram surgindo a partir disso. Castiel pareceu um pouco confuso quanto ao porque Dean resolvera passar a tarde ali mas não comentou porque era agradável ter a companhia de alguém que não fosse seu irmão ou irmã para variar. Naquele dia Castiel ganhou dois dias de suspensão e um amigo em Dean Winchester pela vida toda, o melhor na verdade, Dean sabia que era por Cas ter definido Jo como sua melhor amiga que aquela aversão surgiu, na verdade ele os chamou para passar a tarde lá para confirmar as suas suspeitas e um pouco porque a casa de Castiel vivia lotada, Dean nunca tinha ouvido falar da mãe dele e o pai tinha sumido há muito tempo (o de Dean pelo menos aparecia de vez em quando e tinha lhe dado o seu antigo Impala como presente de dezesseis anos) mas tinha irmãos o suficiente para compensar .Ele as vezes já achava difícil ter que dividir as coisas com Sam, não conseguia nem imaginar como seria ter uma família enorme como a de Cas, Michael e Lúcifer já tinham se mudado de lá há algum tempo ,mas ainda tinha Gabriel que tecnicamente era o responsável pelos outros já que era o mais velho mas Dean sempre se encontrava um tanto relutante em caracterizar Gabriel como responsável por qualquer coisa, Anna e Uriel estavam na faculdade local, Balthazar no último ano da escola deles, Rachel a mais nova estudava na mesma classe de Sam, e ainda tinham uns primos estranhos que apareciam de vez em quando ,e nem se fale no tio Zachariah, todos sobre aquele mesmo teto, com só um chuveiro, uma televisão, um computador ,o fazia se sentir claustrofóbico só de pensar a respeito.

No entanto quando conheceu Jo seu desgosto não conseguiu se manter, ela gostava das mesmas bandas que ele e também assistia a Dr Sexy mesmo que nenhum dos dois tivesse muito orgulho disso, o derrotou no videogame e ficou irritada com ele quando ele começou a zoar Castiel por se embolar um pouco com as funções dos controles mesmo que ela estivesse fazendo o mesmo pouco menos de um minuto antes ,os problemas que Castiel tinha com aparelhos eletrônicos já eram bem conhecidos pelos dois. No dia seguinte enquanto Castiel foi com o resto da família pro recital de piano de Rachel ,Dean chamou Jo para jogar paintball e eles já começaram a namorar aquele dia. Ele não esperava que durasse afinal ela só ficaria na cidade mais algumas semanas, mas ainda assim doeu ter levado um fora daquele jeito, ele encara um pouco o número dela na tela do celular antes de apertar para ligar, e só pouco antes dela atender ele se lembra de abaixar o volume da música, já era embaraçoso ligar pra ela mas ligar para ela tendo aquela trilha sonora no fundo seria muito mais.

"Alô" ela disse.

"Oi"

"Quem fala ?"

"Dean, seu ex a cerca de duas horas e quarenta minutos, ou já esqueceu ?" ele tenta fazer soar como uma piada mas as palavras acabaram saindo bem mais amargas do que ele havia planejado.

"Oh, oi, você está bem ? Eu fiquei meio preocupada depois que você saiu correndo de lá"

"Eu não sai correndo eu andei rápido, tem uma diferença"

"Certo, você está bem ?"

"Ótimo, nunca estive melhor, o que eu fiz de errado ?"

"Você não fez nada de errado, eu me diverti bastante nos últimos dias, eu realmente gosto de você e espero que nós possamos continuar amigos ,mas ontem quando nós três saímos eu percebi, eu vi você e ele e tudo ficou meio claro, eu acho que eu já devia ter percebido antes, pelo jeito que o Cas fala nas cartas que ele me manda, os olhares e tudo mais, eu fiquei me sentindo uma idiota. E sabe não seria justo colocar uma terceira pessoa no meio enquanto tem essas duas outras que estão obviamente apaixo..."

Dean desligou antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase. Então ela estava apaixonada por Castiel. Ele não conseguia realmente culpa-la por isso afinal quem não se apaixonaria por ele, com o habito dele de sempre ir ao resgate de quem precise de ajuda como se ele fosse um daqueles príncipes da Disney e aqueles olhos azuis que parecem ver dentro da sua alma, Dean podia ser o mais "rodado" entre as garotas mas Castiel era o tipo que despertava paixonites épicas (até onde ele sabia Castiel só tinha beijado uma garota na vida, Meg na festa de formatura da oitava série, é claro que Dean tinha reclamado a respeito afinal de todas as garotas do mundo porque Cas tinha que decidir ficar justamente com uma que ele odiava, Castiel havia explicado para ele naquele dia que ela o beijou primeiro e que ele só continuou porque ele queria experimentar para ver como ele se sentia a respeito, oque era a explicação verdadeira mas não foi muito satisfatória para Dean já que ele resolveu passar aquelas férias ocasionalmente reclamando a respeito daquilo). Mas aquele conhecimento de que havia um motivo perfeitamente lógico para aquilo que não tinha nada haver com ele não melhorou a situação em nada, só fez com que ele se sentir pior e dessa vez ele começou a imaginar pequenos cenários com Castiel e Jo juntos, coisas pequenas como eles indo ao cinema andando de mãos dadas e se beijando, até algumas maiores como uma viagem pela Europa e o casamento deles, e com ele servindo de padrinho ainda por cima. Ele colocou o volume da música no máximo e nem mesmo o cheiro de torta que vinha da sala foi capaz de consolá-lo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Jeff Buckley e Taylor Swift

_N/A : Esse capítulo tem Crowley/Castiel como par secundário e menções a sexo. E só pra constar eu não tenho nada contra a Taylor Swift e seus fãs, eu até gosto de uma ou outra música dela._

**Capítulo 2 – Jeff Buckley e Taylor Swift**

Tinha coisas que Castiel não tinha contado para Dean, na verdade muitas coisas, que Dean havia demorado praticamente todo o primeiro bimestre da quinta série para reparar nele mas ele havia reparado em Dean desde o primeiro dia. Ele não havia contado que ele sabia que no mp3 de Dean havia uma pasta com músicas da Taylor Swift (e que provavelmente o monologo interno de Dean toda vez que ele terminava com alguém era uma série de músicas da Taylor Swift) Ele não tinha contado como uma vez faltando umas duas semanas para o Natal no ano passado ele achava que tinha visto seu pai do outro lado da rua no centro da cidade ,como correu para alcança-lo mas quando chegou lá o homem já havia desaparecido na multidão. Ele não havia contado que em dias em que se sente particularmente otimista ele tem esperanças que seu pai entre pela porta da casa e eles voltem a ser exatamente como eram antes. E ele não tinha contado para Dean que na noite em que ele havia beijado Meg ele também havia beijado Crowley, que na verdade ele tinha gostado das duas experiências, e não tinha contado que tinha certeza que ele preferiria passar as suas tardes simplesmente jogando videogame com Dean e tendo discussões tolas sobre se a Marvel era melhor do que a DC do que beijar qualquer pessoa do mundo (e ele sequer gostava de videogames e em termos de comics sempre havia preferido aqueles da Vertigo), exceto é claro pela pessoa com quem ele passava as tardes jogando vídeo game e tendo discussões tolas sobre se a Marvel era melhor do que a DC.

Castiel se pergunta exatamente quanto tempo é apropriado ficar nu na cama de outra pessoa, em circunstâncias normais sua resposta seria nenhum, mas considerando que estava em um estado pós-coital tinha certeza que a margem de tempo apropriada seria maior, embora não tivesse idéia do quanto. Mas pelo menos se ele estivesse ficando assim tempo demais tinha certeza de que Crowley não hesitaria em lhe dizer.

Aquela era a segunda vez que ele havia feito sexo na vida, sua respiração ainda estava um tanto ofegante, ele não olhava para Crowley, apenas para o teto ,ele não queria ouvir comentários sarcásticos dele ou a expressão arrogante em seu rosto, ele ainda não tinha muita experiência para julgar mas achava que o sexo tinha sido bom, a parte física pelo menos.

A primeira vez tinha sido há três meses atrás com uma garota chamada Chastity pouco antes das férias de verão acabarem, ele tinha ido aquela festa só porque Dean tinha insistido, Ele não gostava muito de festas, mas Dean gostava e para Castiel sempre era divertido o ver fazendo coisas levemente estúpidas, e se sentia mais seguro se estivesse lá para o impedir de fazer as coisas terrivelmente estúpidas, mesmo que ele nem sempre se saísse tão bem assim nessa segunda tarefa. Então ele foi só para ser deixado lá quando John ligou para o celular de Dean dizendo que estava na cidade e ele foi embora para encontra-lo sem nem se preocupar em se despedir de ninguém e o deixando para trás. Ele ficou procurando por Dean por uma meia hora indo de cômodo em cômodo sem resultado, quando entrou em um dos quartos encontrou uma garota um pouco mais velha que ele chorando sozinha, ele fechou a porta e se tivesse deixado por isso mesmo a noite teria terminado ali, ele iria a pé para casa que não era tão longe assim e dormiria pensando em como as vezes Dean Winchester era o pior amigo do mundo, mas tinha algo sobre deixar alguém sozinha nesse estado que parecia errado, então bateu de leve na porta e perguntou se ela queria conversar ,ela gritou que não e para ele cuidar da sua própria vida mas antes que ele pudesse fazer isso ela começou a falar sobre o namorado que havia terminado com ela, a mãe que era injusta, o pai que havia ido embora. Ele não se considera particularmente bom em consolar pessoas, Dean na verdade já havia lhe dito que ele não tinha filtro nenhum sobre o que seria apropriado dizer nessas situações então só acabava piorando as coisas, mas ficou ao lado dela, ouviu e prestou atenção , e quando ela parou de falar achou que seria seguro dizer que sentia muito por essas coisas terem acontecido com ela e que nenhum desses eventos eram culpa dela. Ela parou por um segundo, ele temeu que ela estivesse prestes a começar a gritar com ele de novo, mas ao invés disso ela o beija, por uns cinco segundos ele não tem idéia do que fazer mas depois a beija de volta, ele não havia notado inicialmente mas até que ela era atraente para ele ,tinha cabelos loiros longos e olhos verdes. E quando ela começa a tirar as roupas dele ele não hesita. E acontece simples assim, ele se sente um pouco inadequado em alguns momentos mas acaba sendo agradável e ao contrario do que tinha previsto ele não pensa em Dean até a manhã seguinte.

Ele não contou pra ninguém, sabia que se contasse seus irmãos iriam descobrir de alguma forma, eles sempre descobriam tudo e ele teria que ouvir um longo sermão de Anna sobre não tirar vantagem de mulheres emocionalmente vulneráveis e ser chamado por apelidos como "Garanhão" ou algo igualmente mortificante pelos próximos meses por Gabriel e Balthazar. E ele não contou para Dean simplesmente porque ele não queria contar.

Ele estava pensando em Dean agora olhando para uma mancha no teto de Crowley que parecia um pouquinho com uma lagosta. Ele havia passado o dia inteiro pensando em Dean, ele estava pensando nele quando ele não apareceu no primeiro período de Química, ele estava pensando em Dean no segundo período de Química quando teve certeza que ele havia matado a aula para ir se encontrar com Jo, ele estava pensando nele quando na hora do intervalo foi até a biblioteca e acabou sendo seguido por Crowley, ele estava pensando em Dean enquanto ouvia Crowley dizer um monte de frases de duplo-sentido, ele estava pensando em Dean quando na aula de educação física ele foi o primeiro a ser escolhido no time de basquete e como se ele estivesse ali provavelmente diria algo como "É claro que eles iam escolher o Superman" (Castiel gostava bem mais desse apelido do que gostava de admitir), ele estava pensando em Dean quando voltava pra casa e dizia para Rachel não brincar com cachorros de rua. Na verdade o único momento em que não havia pensado em Dean foi quando o viu e ele disse que Jo havia terminado com ele, e nesse momento ele pensou nela triste e sentiu raiva. Sim havia doído quando Dean havia lhe contado que ele Jo estavam juntos, mas ele tinha entendido, eles podiam se fazer felizes e ele não iria se opor a isso, apenas disse para ele não magoar Jo e se forçou a sorrir. Ao contrario de Dean ele não tinha nenhum afeto secreto por músicas da Taylor Swift, ou muito pelo seu significado, não era porque ele gostava de Dean que Dean tinha que ficar com ele, relacionamentos eram mais complexos do que isso, e o dele com Dean mais ainda, ele não era amigo de Dean porque ele tinha uma queda por ele e estava esperando uma chance qualquer para ficar com ele, ele era amigo dele e ele tinha uma queda por ele, eram fatos separados, e era como amigo que ele estava irritado agora, Dean não pretendia magoar ninguém mas acabava fazendo, e dessa vez ele havia magoado alguém com quem ele se importava.

Ele estava pensando em Dean quando não conseguiu se concentrar nos deveres de casa, ele estava pensando em Dean quando Sam lhe mandou uma mensagem de texto dizendo que Dean estava mal ao ponto de ouvir Air Supply, estava pensando em Dean quando resolveu pegar sua bicicleta e ir até o posto de saúde e pegou um de cada dos panfletos sobre educação sexual que estavam disponíveis e os leu minuciosamente, ele estava pensando em Dean quando Sam lhe mandou uma mensagem dizendo que agora Dean estava ruim ao ponto de ouvir The Smiths, ele estava pensando em Dean quando bateu na porta da casa de Crowley e disse que já que ele tinha demostrado interesse que ele gostaria de ter relações sexuais com ele agora, ele estava pensando em Dean quando Crowley riu e perguntou se ele tinha certeza, e ele estava pensando em Dean quando disse que ele não estaria ali se não tivesse.

A Mancha que misteriosamente parecia uma lagosta conseguiu tirar a atenção da sua mente de Dean por um segundo, o que ele achou um tanto irônico já que sequer sexo havia tido esse poder, e anotou mentalmente que da próxima vez que estivesse com um pensamento incessante que parecia consumir tudo a sua volta ele devia ir a seção de frutos-do-mar do supermercado ao invés de ir pra cama com alguém, tal pensamento foi interrompido pelo barulho do celular indicando que mais uma mensagem havia sido recebida, dessa vez Sam apenas escreveu duas palavras em capslock : "TAYLOR SWIFT"

"Então você já vai ?"

Ele revirou os olhos e começou a se vestir tentando ignorar o jeito que Crowley olhava para o seu corpo. Ele não tinha razão para ter timidez, não depois do que eles tinham acabado de fazer, e ele não tinha razão para sentir vergonha ambos haviam consentido e não estava traindo ninguém, ele sabia essas coisas em um nível racional mas mesmo assim sentia essas duas emoções. Ele disse obrigada e antes que Crowley pudesse responder ele fechou a porta do quarto e foi o mais rápido possível para o quintal para pegar sua bicicleta. Selecionou uma pasta de música no seu celular e colocou o fone no ouvido tentando ignorar o pensamento que ouvir Mama you been on my mind de Jeff Buckley ao invés de Speak Now de Taylor Swift não era um progresso tão grande assim e se pôs a pedalar a caminho da casa dos Winchesters.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Dr Sexy

**Capítulo 3 – Dr Sexy**

Dean eventualmente acabou saindo do quarto e desligando a música afinal desperdiçar uma torta era para ele quase um sacrilégio. Castiel e Sam estavam na sala quando ele saiu do quarto, isso o surpreendeu um pouco porque pelo jeito que ele havia falado com ele mais cedo tinha certeza que Castiel não iria quere vê-lo tão cedo. Sam estava sentado na escrivaninha escrevendo alguma coisa para a escola e Castiel sentado no sofá observando com curiosidade um comercial que estava passando na televisão, a mania dele de analisar as falhas lógicas que havia em comerciais variava entre o divertir e o irritar profundamente dependendo do dia.

Sam não comentou sobre a música que a pouquíssimo tempo atrás estava vindo de seu quarto ou sobre o seu estado, ele não esperou que ele comentasse, seu irmãozinho podia até gostar de o zoar mas não era do tipo que chutava naqueles que já estavam caídos.

Ele pega um pedaço de torta e se joga no sofá quase derrubando tudo.

"Então Cas o que nós estamos assistindo ?"

"Uma raposa animada vendendo pasta de dentes, eu nunca li muito sobre raposas, mas dúvido que elas tenham ou se preocupem muito com higiene oral" Castiel disse.

Dean sorriu porque isso fez com que ele tivesse certeza que pelo menos aquele era um dos dias em que algo assim o divertia.

"E entre os comerciais o que está passando ?"

"Dr Sexy" Castiel respondeu sem tirar os olhos da televisão, e assim que termina de dizer o comercial termina e o programa começa.

Dean sabia que isso era de propósito, se Castiel fosse escolher um programa que ele próprio quisesse ver seria um daqueles documentários que pareciam durar para sempre da BBC que Dean nunca conseguia entender o apelo, mas se estava naquele canal era porque Cas havia escolhido pensando nele. A maior parte dos outros que conhecia o zoaria muito por isso, quando ele começou a assistir ele escondeu isso durante os primeiros meses ,apenas Sam sabia e ele nem havia conseguido fazer pouco disso de tão surpreso que ele ainda ficava com relação ao fato de seu irmão ser fã de um programa como aquele, e a única vez que o envergonhou quanto a isso foi acidentalmente quando disse para Castiel que Dean estava assistindo Dr Sexy e que não havia parado de assistir aquilo durante um fim de semana em que a sua irmã mais velha o havia levado para viajar, mas pelo jeito que eles eram grudados Sam havia suposto que Castiel já soubesse disso. Castiel não fez nenhuma piadinha sarcástica como ele havia temido que acontecesse apenas se sentou ao seu lado e no final do episódio comentou que para uma série sobre cirurgiões o foco principal parecia ser bem mais os relacionamentos amorosos entre os personagens do que sobre a medicina em si.

Embora aquela fosse a sua série favorita ele não conseguiu se focar muito no que estava acontecendo na trama, porque ele não sabia o que Castiel ia dizer quando desse o comercial de novo.

Com relação a fins de relacionamentos tinha primeiramente a fase humilhante de ouvir um monte de músicas melosas que ele se envergonhava de gostar, a segunda fase era comer o máximo de besteiras que ele pudesse achar na cozinha, o que não tinha nenhum efeito negativo porque ele nunca engordava, mas mesmo assim a fase que ele considerava melhor era a terceira reclamar com Castiel depois, mesmo que ele nunca concordasse com o que ele dizia, mas estava com medo que se dissesse alguma coisa sobre Jo Castiel iria embora. Ele achou que assim que Castiel chegasse ele ia começar a falar como ele tinha que pedir desculpas ou sei lá igual como ele tinha feito com Lisa há alguns meses atrás.

Mas Castiel também não comentou nada, quer dizer ele falou que provavelmente botas de cowboy provavelmente feriam algum tipo de regulamentação quanto as normas de vestiário hospitalares mas nada quanto a ele e Jo, no inicio ele achou que fosse algum tipo de punição, como os tratamentos de silêncio que a sua mãe fazia com seu pai antes do divórcio ,mas depois começou a achar que talvez fosse culpa por o ter mandado ir embora quando ele havia ido falar com ele algumas horas mais cedo, mas não achava que isso não faria com que ele se sentisse mal, aí ele percebeu que nas últimas horas teria dado muito bem tempo pra ele e Jo terem se falado e já estarem juntos naquele momento, o que explicaria o porque das suas ações e da culpa que havia por trás delas, fazia um pouco de sentido Cas era do tipo que quando tinha um conflito qualquer agia quanto a isso mas não falava a respeito, ele entendia esse receio que Castiel provavelmente estava sentindo quanto a falar sobre estar com ela agora afinal não era sem justificativas afinal ele havia ouvido a música Speak Now de Taylor Swift pensando no futuro casamento deles mais vezes do que se orgulhava nas últimas horas ,mas mesmo que a idéia deles juntos o incomodasse não seria algo assim que faria com que ele não quisesse ter mais nada com ele, ser o padrinho de casamento deles era uma imagem mental bem melhor do que não ser ninguém na vida dele. E assim que Sam saí da sala por um momento ele diz :

"Cas"

"Sim ?"

"Hum, não importa o que role sempre vai estar tudo bem entre a gente, você sabe disso certo ?"

"Do que você está falando ?"

"Nada só sabe em geral, o que quer que aconteça, mesmo que as coisas mudem ou sei lá isso não vai mudar"

Castiel o olha como se o estivesse analisando o fazendo se sentir um tanto desconfortável.

"Obrigado Dean"

"Hum, de nada"

"Eu sempre achei peculiar o fato de você que já declarou tantas vezes que odeia momentos chick flick ser aquele que frequentemente os inicia"

"Não enche Cas" Dean disse sorrindo.

Depois de um segundo Castiel sorri também.

Havia uma outra fase do seu plano de recuperação de fins de namoro que ele sempre citava mas quase nunca fazia, sair no dia do término e ficar com a primeira garota que aparecesse, mas ficar sentado naquele sofá vendo episódios de Dr Sexy enquanto Castiel apontava os furos da trama era mais divertido do que sair, era confortável, nada de ruim parecia ser capaz de acontecer ali.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	4. Kiss with a fist

**Capítulo 4 – Kiss with a fist**

Começou quando Dean não voltou para a aula após o intervalo, oque na verdade não tinha chamado nem um pouco atenção de Castiel já que não era tão incomum assim ele matar aula, o que era um tanto frustrante porque ele sabia que Dean podia se sair bem na escola e era em alguns assuntos bem melhor do que os outros e ele mesmo se dava crédito por, ele lia livros de Kurt Vonnegut por hobby embora não fizesse muita propaganda quanto a esse fato.

Na saída ele vê Dean sentado no banco em frente a sala da diretoria, a sua camisa está suja e a sua pele meio ralada e com alguns hematomas, ele acena para Castiel e vai ao seu encontro. "Finalmente a minha divida está paga" Dean sorrindo disse apontando para o olho roxo com mais orgulho do que Castiel considerava apropriado.

"Que divida ?"

"Sabe o dia que você se meteu naquela briga pra defender o Sam, eu hoje fiz isso por você, estamos quites, bem tirando aquelas vezes em que eu copiei o seu dever de casa"

"Então essa não seria uma divida do Sam ? Não faz muito sentido essa sua lógica Dean"

"Faz sim"

"As regras da lógica não mudam de acordo com a sua vontade Dean"

"É claro que mudam"

Castiel sorriu.

"Então exatamente como você me defendeu ?"

"Eu soquei aquele babaca do terceiro ano Alastair e os seguidores dele"

"Mas eles nunca fizeram nada comigo"

"É mas eles estavam falando algumas coisas"

"Que coisas ?"

"Nada Cas, não importa"

"Me conta"

"São só alguns rumores idiotas que aqueles otários inventaram porque não tem nada melhor para fazer"

"Fala Dean"

"Tá, é ridículo e completamente sem noção e ninguém no mundo ia acreditar ,mas eles acham que você está transando com aquele cara britânico do último ano, Crawly, Crowley ou sei lá como ele se chama, ridículo"

Existem aqueles momentos em que parece que todo o ar foi sugado do cômodo, como se as paredes estivessem se fechando como naquele filme que Dean gostava sobre aquele arqueólogo, Castiel sabia que o mundo não ia acabar naquele momento, afinal isso seria fácil demais. Ele podia mentir, mas era Dean na sua frente, Dean que tinha entrado numa briga por causa dele hoje, Dean que era o seu melhor amigo, então respirou fundo e disse :

"Não são rumores" ele disse o mais calmamente possível torcendo para Dean não notar que suas mãos estavam tremendo um pouco.

Demorou uns cinco segundos antes que Dean compreendesse completamente todas as implicações do que ele havia dito, os olhos de Dean se arregalaram, seu rosto de empalideceu e depois ficou vermelho, ele engoliu seco.

"Tudo bem Cas, obrigado por me contar, eu só tenho que , hum... sair, agora, a gente se vê depois amigão, amigo, isso é melhor, tá então tchau" Dean disse deu um sorriso forçado ,deu dois tapinhas na cabeça de Castiel e saiu dali andando o mais rápido possível.

Castiel se sentou se encostou na parede ainda desejando que o mundo acabasse naquele instante, mas novamente isso seria fácil demais.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
